The Other Dark One
by AmetheystRose
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is not the only Dark One. When the Other Dark One is also cursed and brought to Storybrooke, will she find what she has been searching for, or will she relapse into a killer? Possible Hook/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on .

Prologue: Rumpelstiltskin

As Rumpelstiltskin stabbed Zoso, he saw the words on the dagger fade, only to be replaced by his own name. The new Dark One nearly dropped it in shock.

"Thank you." Zoso breathed, and the life sagged out of him.

"Why?" Rumpel asked the empty night. He had not been expecting an answer.

"Because he grew weary of the burden." A woman answered.

Rumpelstiltskin spun around, his skin already changing into a scaly sort. "Who are you?" His voice, he noticed, had also changed, becoming higher, darker.

She giggled. Rumpel couldn't see her, for it was pitch black. "My name is Lilith, the Other Dark One."

"Other?" Rumpel asked in confusion.

Lilith nodded. "I am the first. I cannot be killed, unlike you, because that dagger," She gestured towards the kris dagger that he still held. "That dagger was enchanted for me to ease my burden. All of the power you now have- a mere _quarter_ of my own. Wield it wisely, and I won't have to incinerate you." She sneered at him.

"Can I traverse to other worlds?" Rumpel asked, forcing down a giggle.

His hopes were dashed when Lilith shook her head. "I alone wield that power. Now, the rules."

"Rules?" Rumpel repeated dumbly.

"Yes, rules." Lilith snapped impatiently. "The first one: You are not allowed to bring someone back from the dead. Two: You can't force someone to love you. The love potions you make cannot be used by you, or for you. Three: You can't fly. You can teleport, you can leap great distances, but you absolutely cannot fly. If you do, you lose your power, and die in minutes. Four: You cannot use your power to make yourself a king. That rule is in place because of one incident, about a century back. And five: You cannot suicide. Someone has to kill you, but somehow I don't see you ever wanting that. Clear?"

Rumpel nodded, still wondering about the fourth rule.

"Wonderful!" Lilith said. "We'll get along swimmingly." She stepped into a beam of moonlight, and removed her black hood. Rumpel gaped. She was a beautiful woman, with black hair, pale skin and bloodred lips.

"You aren't scaly." He noted.

"Of course not, at least until I want to be. I can shape-shift." With those words, she transformed into the pirate that stole Milah.

Rumpel hissed. "Could you maybe tell me where he is?"

Lilith shrugged. "I don't know, but I can tell you this: You will find him. You'll never kill him, but you'll find him."

Rumpel sighed, but understood that he wouldn't get any more answers from her. "Will I ever see you again?"

Lilith turned back, looking at him with piercing green eyes. "Yes. Call my name, and I might just grace you with my presence."

As they were about to part ways, Lilith stopped. "Rumpelstilitskin." She called. He turned, and she said: "Seers never lie. What she said will come to pass."

"What-" Rumpel began, but Lilith disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on .

Chapter One: A Crocodile, I Presume?

The second time Lilith met Rumpelstiltskin was after Baelfire went into the portal, when he found Killian Jones. Lilith had sat with Rumpel in the dirty tavern.

"You called, Rumpel?" She said, sitting down on the seat across from Rumpel gracefully.

"Hello, dearie. It seems I have found the good captain." He giggled quietly, discreetly glancing towards where Jones sat with his crew. "Just like you said I would."

"Fascinating." Lilith drawled. "But why have you called me?"

"I need to know." His voice dropped its lightheartedness. "Will I defeat him in a duel?"

Lilith mulled over his question, her eyes taking on a cloudy film as she sorted through the strands of the future in her mind. "Yes." She said eventually. "I already told you, however: You won't kill him. A death happens, though. I won't say who."

Rumpel sighed. "You won't tell me much more, will you?"

"Nope." She sneered. "Better catch up, Rumpelstiltskin. Your 'fish' is slipping away."

He nodded to her, and left swiftly. Lilith smirked, and said to the barmaid, "Rum, please. Such an irony, don't you think?"

The barmaid stammered something, and Lilith's smirk widened. "Oh, Captain, you've no idea what's going to happen."

_The next day…_

Lilith stood silently by, hidden in a dark shadow by the alley. Swords clashed violently, and Lilith grinned. Oh, how she loved a good fight. She had the fight practically imprinted into her mind, having watched it and the possibilities fan out so many times. The hostile banter, the way Jones's coat flared out, his face contorted in pain as Rumpelstiltskin almost ripped his heart out…

And then _Milah_. Lilith watched her with a deep hatred in her dark heart. Of all the despicable people in the universe, the ones she hated most were the ones who abandoned their children. Lilith was almost glad Milah was about to die, but remembered her impassive façade. Milah may have been horrible, and undeserving of the life she had, but she was important. Lilith had watched a strand when Bae wasn't abandoned, and Henry was never born. Regina's curse didn't end until a century later, for Emma didn't ever have a reason to visit Storybrooke. The dark curse only ended when it finally expired, and with it, all of their lives.

All the strands, if things went the way they ought to, would eventually converge. Emma Swan, the savior, would triumph. Lilith would find her next purpose. Likely in Wonderland, Lilith mused. She sighed a little wistfully. Ah, to have a true love… Lilith shoved those thoughts away, stabbing them brutally in the recesses of her mind.

_Hurry, the next part. Milah's death, it's crucial._

Lilith smirked. She disliked watching Jones in torment, but hey, it wasn't useless pain. Meaningful pain, she decided, was _delicious._

Useless pain was empty, because it served no purpose, and that sort of pain is usually when things start going wrong. Lilith would then have to cut that strand, and start over again. So annoying.

_Pay attention!_

Lilith watched impassively as Rumpelstilitskin threatened Jones, asking for the bean. Her stoic manner broke when Rumpel lopped off Killian Jones's left hand in a fit of cruelty. _What are you doing?_

Lilith gaped openly. No! Jones was supposed to keep his hand, go to Wonderland, become the Knave of Hearts, and never travel to Storybrooke with Cora. She snarled in anger. Rumpelstiltskin would pay for his decision, she resolved. But not with his life, that was certain.

After the deed, Lilith followed Rumpel back to his house. "You should've left him with his hand." Lilith scowled.

Rumpel looked up, not overly surprised at her appearance. "Why is that, dearie? Did you have a soft spot for him?"

Lilith moved with inhuman grace and speed, her hand wrapped around his throat in a matter of milli-seconds. "You fool!" She snarled, pushing him up the dirty wall. "Do you know what you've done! Your life may be forfeit now that you've given Jones a choice of a different realm! He should've gone to Wonderland! He might just succeed in killing you this time, and I see no reason why I should stop him!"

Rumpelstiltskin paled ever so slightly. "You need me dearie, remember? The Dark Curse and all?"

Lilith grinned, showing off her sharp canines. "That bit happens after the Curse, so I actually _don't_." Her hand tightened a little, and Rumpel gasped for breath. "I'm putting a lock on your magic for a week. Interfere again, and it'll be a year." Magic engulfed Rumpelstiltskin for a moment, and then Lilith let go. The Dark One crumpled to the floor. "See you, _Rumpel_." She sneered, and vanished in a cloud of black magic.

**Thank you, AnimagiPotter, VampireOncerWhovianTribute, rellimmes, and superdeedee311! You guys are awesome! -AmetheystRose**


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on .

Chapter Two: The Queen is Not Dead

Lilith caught herself watching Captain Hook in Neverland often. Simply put, there was something that amused her, yet angered her. She wanted to cut his thread, yet couldn't tear her gaze from his handsome visage. Lilith had come to a very logical conclusion: She was so starved for affection that she now sought it in Hook, the worst playboy there ever was.

Every time Lilith raised her obsidian blade to smite him, her hand was stayed as she saw him, miserable, drinking large quantities of spiced rum on Milah's deathday. (Oddly enough, Neverland had an abundance of rum.) It might have been kinder to kill him, but the logical side of Lilith warned her of the consequences. Thankfully, Rumpelstiltskin had learned his lesson, and caused her no more trouble.

As Lilith watched Hook, she realized that today was the day he returned to the Enchanted Forest. After 300 years, he would find that the Forest had changed drastically. The bean he stole from Tiger Lily was hurled into the water, and the Jolly Roger sailed through the portal.

Lilith turned away from her gazing ball, and walked over to her private lab. Not that she entertained much. A replica of the Enchanted Forest lay in the middle of the room, and tiny figures moved around, just like reality. It had taken her a year to complete the replica, but it was worth it. Carefully, she moved aside the Queen's ship from the harbor, giving Hook a safe place to dock. She also moved Belle's father, who was taking a walk, a little closer to the dirty tavern that Hook would end up in. Lilith felt a gust of magic as she stood, and stiffened.

"Regina." She greeted as civilly as she could. How did she seem to miss more and more warnings about visits?

"Lilith." The Queen nodded to her, pulling a chair out from the elegant mahogany table.

"To what do I owe the… _pleasure_ of this visit?" She asked, sitting down herself.

"Can my mother follow us to this other realm?" Regina questioned bluntly, taking the cup of tea that was offered to her by Lilith's invisible servants.

The Other Dark One thought it over. "Do you still hold her in your heart?"

Regina looked taken aback by the question. "Of course, she's my mother!"

Lilith smiled grimly. "Then she will follow."

Regina's expression hardened. "What must I do?"

Lilith smirked. It seemed her ability to manipulate people hadn't faded. "A certain pirate has pulled into the docks. He will aid you, if you play your cards right."

"What does he want?" The Queen asked, and Lilith only smiled. "Tell me!" The beautiful teacup in Regina's hand shattered.

Lilith glanced at Regina coolly, and Regina tried to hide a shiver. "You will not tell me what to do, _girl_." While the Other Dark One's tone was even, her anger was obvious. "He wants Rumpelstiltskin. Dead."

"Ah, revenge, is it?" Regina smiled, regaining her composure. "What ever did Rumpel do to him?"

"That is none of your business, Regina. You have your information, I suggest you take your leave. Oh, and Regina-" The Queen paused, and turned back around. "I would hurry, lest he kills our dear Belle."

Regina nodded, and vanished in purple smoke. "Why are they so easy?" Lilith lamented, and summoned Rumpelstiltskin.

"You called, dearie?" His high-pitched voice broke the silence.

Lilith only smiled, and gestured towards the chessboard that had appeared on the table. "Care to join me for a game?"

After Lilith lost for the third time, Rumpelstiltskin began to feel suspicious. He examined one of the stone pieces, and asked, "Something you'd like to tell me, dearie?"

She smiled at him without any real amusement. "Not particularly."

Stubborn and cruel Rumpel might have been, but never stupid. He dropped the subject. "Then let's not dawdle in chess. How about a game of riddles?" He proposed.

"Dear Rumpel, you could never keep up."

"I go first, then. There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good. Who are they?"

Lilith thought for a moment, and grinned. "The four elements- Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind."

"Correct."

"My turn. Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is."

They played the game until sundown, and after Rumpel left, Lilith felt a tremor. Bolting upright, she rushed to the only window in her house, and saw the Dark Curse, coming straight for her house. "Finally." Lilith sighed, and closed her eyes as the Curse washed over her.

**If anyone wanted to know, the answer is 'language'.**

**Why isn't Rumpel in his cell? Well, I believe that he wasn't really trapped, but just stayed because he wanted to let them think they bested him. **

**Stay tuned! Next chapter will be Storybrooke, as well as Emma's appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on .

Chapter Three: Welcome To Storybrooke

Lilith woke up with a headache in an unfamiliar room. Groaning, she inspected the bottle on the strange bedside table. _Absithei, _if she had read the label correctly. Swinging herself into an upright position, automatically stepped into soft slippers, and looked at the room for the first time.

The walls were painted a nice shade of dark green, and while rather plain, it was clear that the house belonged to a wealthy person. Jeweled goblets sat on a glass table, as well as a few silver plates and silverware. An odd sort of picture hung on the far wall, the picture having a strange, hard quality. It depicted a scene from a fairytale, one that she knew very well. _Well, well. If it isn't Rumpelstiltskin and the miller's daughter. __**Wonderful.**_

Fake memories rushed into her head: Vibrant colors, a tavern, swigging a bottle of liquor, the mayor…

_REGINA!_

Gasping, Lilith threw up onto the carpet at her feet. Wiping the vomit off her mouth, she waved a hand, half-expecting the magic to not work. On the contrary- the disgusting liquid vanished, as well as the foul taste in her mouth. _So, my magic works here. I wonder if Rumpel remembers too?_

Putting on a coat, she walked out the door. _Small house, _she mused. Lilith was accustomed to humble homes, so she didn't mind. _Apartment,_ her cursed memories reminded her. Ah. It seemed that she now had two people in her head. How… _quaint._

Once she was on the street, Lilith fought hard to ignore the nagging urge to sprint into the tavern across the road. _Bar! _Her cursed self cried rather indignantly. Scowling, she shoved both hands into her pockets and promptly ran into Regina. "Well, if it isn't just who I wanted to see. Morning, Madame Mayor. Or should I say, _Your Majesty_?" Lilith all but hissed.

She was glad to see Regina stiffen, and used her surprise to steer the former queen into Lilith's 'apartment'. "How do you remember me?" Regina asked, rubbing her arm and straightening her pristine outfit, which looked ridiculous. While a woman wearing pants was not uncommon, the button-up top was rather manly for Lilith's tastes. Oh, well. To each his/her own.

"My powers encompass yours by far, Regina. This meager curse cannot hold me. Fool! You should have known better than to make me out as an alcoholic!" Lilith sneered, her face twisted with anger. She shoved her hand into Regina's chest, yanking out her glowing heart. The former queen gasped, and clutched at the empty space in her chest. "Now, let's have a drink, sha- NO! We will NOT be having any ALCOHOL! SHUT UP YOU FOOL!"

Regina cowered slightly, for Lilith was a truly frightening sight to see at the height of her anger. Heck, even half that was scary.

Thankfully, the sorceress managed to compose herself. "As I was saying, why don't you offer me a refreshment?" Lilith squeezed the heart slightly for emphasis.

Regina nodded, trying her best to stay upright from the pain, and led her into the spacious dining room. "What can I offer you?" Regina asked politely, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Oh, I think water will do just fine." Lilith said, examining the glowing heart in her hand. Regina nodded, and handed a glass of water to her guest.

"Now, let's cut to the chase. Did you really think to control me, darling? I'm at least ten centuries older than you, so please don't try to act like you're my better. Why did you give me this goddamned personality?" Regina gasped for air as the heart was squeezed again, this time much harder.

"I thought that if you were an 'alcoholic', even if you remembered your identity, no one would believe you and so I would be safe." The mayor told Lilith shakily.

Lilith nodded to herself. "I thought as much. Well, as… _enlightening_ this talk has been, I believe it's best if I take my leave. Here you go!" Lilith said much too cheerfully, and shoved the heart back into Regina's chest. "Oh, and by the way-" Lilith turned to look at Regina once more, "-you'll find me again, I'm sure. After all, it's bound to get _lonely_, with everyone on a loop. Ta!"

Lilith vanished in a cloud a black smoke. "I hate that woman." Regina muttered.

**Thanks to HecatetheDarkWitch, Spike847 and Honeydewmelon56!**

**AmetheystRose**


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on . As for the HG reference, I just couldn't resist!

Chapter Four: Meet the Mills

"Regina!" Lilith said to the mayor with faux-sweetness. "And how is our favorite snake-in-the-grass today?"

"Good morning to you too, Lilith." Regina replied stiffly. Even after eighteen years of living with the sorceress/seer, Regina was still unused to her presence.

"Are you going to eat that, or just stare at the sandwich all day?" She asked, grinning as the other woman pushed the plate over to her. Chomping into the Nutella sandwich, she took a seat next to the former Evil Queen. "You know what we should do?" Lilith asked, smirking as Regina subtly inched away, dodging the bread bits that flew out. "Adopt a kid."

Regina choked on her iced tea, and Lilith pounded her on the back. Once she regained her composure, Regina said tartly, "Whatever you might think, we are not a couple. And I don't want a child!"

Sneering, Lilith retorted, "That wasn't what you said the first five years after _Owen_."

Regina managed to flinch and stiffen simultaneously. "That was none of your business!"

"Not what you said when you cried all over me!" Lilith said in a sing-song voice.

Regina gritted her teeth, and sipped her tea. "Why are you bringing it up now? I've work to do."

"Yes, projects you never manage to finish," Lilith drawled, sipping her mocha. "The improved playgrounds, the observatory, the library, the clock tower, the new computers, the new restaurant-" She ticked off with her fingers. "Am I missing anything?"

The mayor dug her manicured fingernails into the dining table. "Why, Madame Mayor," The sorceress mocked, "That is MAHOGANY!"

Grimacing, Regina reluctantly relaxed her hands, and downed the rest of her tea. "Why adoption?"

"We both know you can't have children, Regina." Lilith said bluntly. Regina hid her surprise and sadness remarkably well. "And we also know you want a child. I can find you the perfect boy, if you permit me to leave Storybrooke unscathed for the time being."

Thinking about it evoked a longing in Regina that had been suppressed for a long time, and it was so overwhelming that Regina actually considered the offer. "Fine." Regina conceded. "On one condition-" She held up a finger. "I name the child."

Lilith squealed. "Excellent! Now, my terms. I get to visit the kiddo, and it will know me as the favorite aunt. I also get to cook food for all of us, because honestly, Regina, your food sucks. Don't object, we both know it," Lilith said as Regina was about to protest. "Also, I get to visit Jefferson."

Regina paled. "The Mad Hatter? What business do you have with him?"

"Nothing that will endanger your curse." Lilith assured her. She put out a hand. "Deal?"

Regina considered, but eventually her desire to be a mother won out. "Deal."

ODO

The first time Regina had to change Henry's diapers, she complained so loud that Lilith left the room and drank a bottle of Regina's finest scotch.

The first time Henry laughed, both of them cooed and fawned over him. Regina had even stopped fooling around with Graham for the time being.

When Henry said his first word, "Momma!" Regina was in the kitchen making apple tarts, while Lilith was helping herself to a sizeable glass of rum. Both had stopped what they were doing, and stared at each other for a second before rushing out to the baby.

The first day of school was frightening. Lilith was worried, because he would be ignored as the 'Mayor's kid'. Regina was unable to concentrate on her work as well, for she was also scared for him. It seemed, however, that everything went smoothly, and both women relaxed.

When Henry reached fifth grade, Lilith decided it was time to tell Henry about the curse. "Henry?" Lilith called out after the boy had gotten back from school.

"Yes, Aunt Lilith?" Henry said, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

"I need to talk to you for a sec, but you have to promise me, you _cannot_ tell your mother, okay?"

Henry nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Lilith smiled. "Good boy. Come, let's get you something to eat."

As Henry started to munch on his Nutella sandwich, Lilith began her tale. "Henry, do you remember the bedtime stories I used to tell you?"

"You mean Snow White, Cinderella and Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry asked, drinking some milk.

"Yes, them. Well, guess what: they're real." Lilith whispered.

Henry made a face. "Really?"

Lilith nodded. "I think you can guess which one your mother is."

"Aunt Lilith, are you pulling my leg?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"I swear to all the gods, I am not." Lilith raised her right hand gravely. "We've been transported to this realm by a curse that your mother enacted, and we will be stuck here for at least another year."

"Why doesn't anybody just leave?" Henry asked, looking like he was starting to believe her.

"Bad things happen if people try to leave. Remember Mr. French?" Henry nodded. The florist had tried to leave, claiming he wanted a better place to grow his plants. He had crashed his car by the sign, and had almost lost his life. "Also, nobody knows about the curse except for me and Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, and also your mother."

Henry chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully, absorbing the knowledge. "My mom's the Evil Queen from your stories, isn't she?"

Lilith nodded. "She's not that evil, really. She's just suffered a lot, and most of it really isn't her fault. Remember how Snow White betrayed your mom's secret?"

Henry nodded, and felt a twinge of pity for his mother. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm a seer, Henry." Lilith sighed. "I see things that will come to pass. You," She tweaked his nose gently, "you are _important_. Think of it as a good story- you are the main character, because while it may not be your fight, you will be the catalyst that brings us all together."

Henry frowned. "I don't remember you telling me about a seer in the stories, Aunt Lilith."

Lilith smiled at him sadly. "That's because I'm only a supportive character."

ODO

"Emma. Emma Swan." The blond woman introduced herself, her arm around Henry's shoulders. Lilith could practically _feel_ Regina's scowl from her bedroom. Catching Henry's eye, Lilith gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. He grinned at her in return.

Huh. So that was the Savior, Lilith mused as she got dressed, preparing herself to meet the woman. She seemed a little guarded, unfit to be a parent, and the type to never believe anything without proof, but at least she brought Henry back safely.

As Lilith descended the stairs, she heard the sloshing of the apple cider that Regina had made earlier that day. Smirking, Lilith entered the dining room. "Well, good evening! I wasn't aware that we were having a guest over!" Lilith trilled, and was delighted to see Regina stiffen. _As always_. "Lilith, Henry's adopted aunt." She put out a hand.

"Emma Swan, Henry's birth mother." The woman shook the offered hand briefly before sitting back down.

"Ms. Swan is only staying for a glass of cider, Lilith." Regina said sharply, handing a glass of apple juice to Henry and a glass of cider to Emma.

Lilith sighed. "Pity. I was hoping you'd stay for longer, Ms. Swan. Get to see our little town, spend some time with Henry! I'm sure you'll come to see the _charm_ in Storybrooke." The seer helped herself to a generous glass of apple cider. "In fact, why not stay for dinner? I was just about to start making something."

"Oh. Er…" Emma looked slightly flustered, as though she wasn't used to such hospitality. The Savior looked to Henry and Regina for approval, and although Regina clearly didn't want her to stay, Emma agreed.

"Great! Is Asian alright?" Lilith asked, and the three hastily assured her that anything was fine.

Emma cleared her throat, wanting to diffuse the tension in the room. "This apple cider is excellent, Regina."

The other woman accepted the compliment graciously, and the dining room was filled with an awkward silence. Lilith couldn't stand it anymore, and said, "Do you think you could help me with this meal, Ms. Swan?"

"Sure!" Emma jumped at the chance to leave the dining table, and followed Lilith into the kitchen. "I have to warn you, though, I'm not very good at cooking."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a simple matter of preparing some meat, spicing the soup, and dumping noodles in." Lilith said, smiling at Emma. She smiled back, already feeling comfortable around the older woman.

"So, where do you come from, Emma?" Lilith asked as she rubbed salt, cumin, crushed black pepper and a pinch of sugar into the beef that they were preparing.

"I've lived in Boston for maybe a month or two now? Before that, I just lived anywhere the map took me." Emma chuckled. "How about you? Have you lived in Storybrooke long?"

"Surprisingly, for nearly three decades!" Lilith grinned. "I moved here when I was ten." She lied.

"Wow! You really don't look like it!" Emma exclaimed as she heated up some water with star anise and ginger in it. "I thought you were maybe a year older than me!"

Lilith laughed. "You flatter me, Emma. Maybe it's the monthly juice cleanse Regina uses. I've been sneaking some." Lilith whispered with a smirk. Emma laughed, and Lilith put the beef into the pot of almost-boiling water.

After another ten minutes, dinner was ready. "This is delicious!" Emma exclaimed, and Henry nodded in agreement. Regina rolled her eyes, but it was obvious to all that she loved it.

Dinner was rather agonizing, but they managed to pull through civilly, which was quite a hard feat. Dessert, which had been made by Regina and Henry, was a delicious apple-cinnamon pie topped with maple syrup ice cream. Regina accepted the compliments with a gracious smile, and soon Emma was on her way to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

All in all, a rather nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on .

Chapter Five: Care For Some Tea?

"Good evening, Jefferson." Lilith smiled as she got out of her car, kissing him on the cheek. "It's been a while."

"Thanks for coming by, Lilith. I really appreciate it. After all, no one else swings by unless it's the grocer." The Hatter said, and they walked into his mansion. At least Regina had given him a nice life.

"Would you care for some tea?" He offered, already pouring himself a glass.

"Got anything stronger?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Will Bailey's do?" Jefferson pulled a bottle from the fridge.

"Great!" Lilith sat and made herself comfortable at the coffee table, sipping her drink. "What did you want to talk about?"

He leaned in, all lightheartedness gone from his face. "The Savior arrived today, didn't she?"

Lilith nodded. "Henry found her, and she took him back to Regina's place. We actually had dinner together."

Jefferson laughed. "I bet Regina didn't like that."

Lilith smirked. "She didn't, but at least 'Madame Mayor' doesn't know that Emma is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

The Mad Hatter grinned, stirring his tea absently. "Did you hear the clock chime, by the way? The Curse is falling apart, and soon things are going to change."

"They already have, dearie." Said a new voice. Lilith sneered.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rumpelstiltskin. You've awoken now, have you? Took you long enough."

Jefferson stood. "Would you like anything to drink, Rumpel?"

"Some tea, please, dearie." The Dark One sat down next to Lilith. "Something I built into the curse- after hearing Emma's name, I would awake."

"Well, if you told me that, I would've woken you up 28 years ago. Have you any idea how sad it was, having only Regina as a companion for eighteen years? It _sucked_."

Rumpel chuckled. "Well, you won't need to put up with her for a while. As predicted, things are changing. In fact, I just saw Snow White bump into Prince Charming!"

Lilith grimaced. "As happy as I am to see the Curse falling apart, I really don't want to see those two love birds. It's a little annoying, how they seem to be able to find each other no matter what."

"Who, Snow White and Prince Charming?" Jefferson asked, handing Rumpelstiltskin a cup of tea. The two sorcerers nodded, and each took a sip of their respective drinks. Jefferson shook his head. "Should've known they'd be the first to get back together."

"The thing is, what are we going to do about it? Will we help them get back together, or are we going to talk and do nothing?" Lilith asked. "The curse will break soon enough, but we have to help Emma see. Henry will definitely help with that, but otherwise, I don't see anything really changing."

There was a pause. Then, "Do you think we could get Pinocchio here?"

The two sorcerers digested this. "Possibly, if we got his number, but-"

"There's a chance that he's been convinced that magic is not real-"

"No chance of him coming back, I've seen how corrupt he's become-"

"The man will turn up soon, I believe, but a few weeks later-"

"He is probably not going to be able to convince Emma of magic, therefore it is up to us." Rumpelstiltskin finished. Lilith nodded, and stood up.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Thank you for the drink, Jefferson, but I really ought to be going." After a few polite goodbyes, the two sorcerers departed.

ODO

Lilith opened the door. "Well, hello Emma. How are you?"

"Good morning, Lilith. Er, could I talk to you for a little bit?"

Lilith had not been expecting this. Emma looked worried, and even though the Savior had only been in town for a short time, Lilith understood that it took a lot to get the Sheriff frazzled. "Certainly, come in." Ushering the younger woman in, Lilith prepared a cup of chamomile tea and handed it to Emma. The new Sheriff thanked her and sipped it slowly. Lilith waited patiently, knowing that Emma would talk after her nerves were calm again.

As predicted, the Savior began her tale: "I met Jefferson. He kidnapped Mary Margaret, and drugged me. He talked about magic, and his daughter Grace. Then, he forced me to make a hat, and somehow we managed to overpower him and then he fell out the window and disappeared!" Emma looked to be on the verge of hysterics. "And you know the strange thing about that? Afterwards, Henry told me that was the Mad Hatter, and showed me the story in his book. And," Emma leaned forward to whisper, "_they looked exactly the same!"_

Lilith let out a deep breath. Oh, Jefferson. Hadn't they agreed to wait for August, a.k.a Pinocchio to arrive before doing anything? "Emma, you've had a long night. Maybe you were hallucinating." Lilith said with a benevolent smile. She reached out to put a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder, but Emma reared back.

"You're lying." Emma whispered, her eyes shining with betrayal. "Tell me the truth, Lilith. Please."

Lilith's heart broke just a little at her tone. Here was a woman, betrayed by many, abandoned by many, burnt from her experiences in 'the real world'. In all of two seconds, Lilith made up her mind. "All right. Come with me."

The two women walked out the door of the Mayor's house, and Lilith started off in the direction of the Storybrooke Cemetery. She knew Regina would be coming back on the main path, so she cut through the woods instead. Emma followed closely behind her, but did not say a word. Finally, Lilith stopped at her destination- the Silver Mausoleum. Regina had a sense of humor- Rumplestiltskin was Gold, and so she was Silver.

The heavy oak door was pushed open, and Lilith gestured for Emma to enter. The narrow room was dark, but with a wave of her hand, Lilith conjured an orb of bluish light that floated into the air. "How did you-" Emma started, but stopped when the coffin in the middle of the room was pushed to the side, revealing steep stairs. Descending, Emma gawked openly at the beautiful artifacts on the mahogany shelves, at the dusty collection of books, and at the glowing rose on a pedestal. The underground room stretched on for a long time. "Whoa." She breathed, as though her words might shatter these precious items.

"Long ago, before civilization, during the Ice Age, the Sun and the Moon created Men. They each sought to give the Men a gift to help them on the way to greatness. The Sun gave Men fire, so that they could have nutrients to help them think and stay warm. The Moon thought long and hard about her gift, and finally she gave Women the gift of Magic.

Magic was only for those who were exceptionally gifted with creativity, and at first it was only wielded by Women. The first to have Magic was known as Lilith, and she learned the secret of Immortality so that Magic would be taught to all deserving of the Craft. However, during the Dark Days, when Christianity was just blooming, the jealous men rallied against the Magickers, known also as Witches. Many Witches died from the Trials, as well as many innocent non-wielders. The Moon watched, and in her grief she took her gift back from all but Lilith. Lilith hid for decades, and when she could not bear being the only one with the Gift, she pleaded the Moon to give back Men the Craft. The Moon would not, however, and so Lilith created a dagger. Whoever wielded it would have Magic, and would be able to teach it to whoever they wished. The Moon found out, and just as Lilith gave the dagger to her apprentice, the Moon cursed it- the dagger could only be passed on through death.

Centuries passed, and Lilith grew ever darker, practicing the darkest of arts. Soon, she gained the ability to See, and earned her coin as a Healer or Curse Dealer. She never told any about what she Saw, but she did her best to make them come to pass.

"Emma, it is high time you believed in Magic. There truly is a Curse on this town, cast by Regina the Evil Queen. You are our only hope." Lilith finished softly, gazing at Emma with as much kindness as she could muster.

"No." The Savior shook her head. "No! Magic isn't real! You're lying!"

Lilith growled. "Must I resort to this?" As Emma continued to rant, she decided she had to. Blowing a pinch of silver dust off her fingertips, she chanted a spell and flung it towards Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

The Other Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only the idea. If I did, you wouldn't see it on . So sorry for leaving with a cliffhanger!

Chapter Six: A Touch… of _Destiny_

_Part I_

Her body fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. Emma shook her head, as if to clear away the fogginess that remained. Opening her eyes, she saw an array of doors in front of her, and as she spun around, she realized she was in a circular room. Each door was unique; one door had a picture of a golden road and scarecrows, while another was an elegant yet simple mirror. There had to be at least twenty doors, Emma decided. She spotted another door, almost invisible to the eye, but once she turned to look directly at it, it was gone. After some experimentation, she realized that she could only see it from the corner of her eye. There was no knob on the door, nor a keyhole. Somehow she felt strangely drawn to it, as though something (or someone?) familiar lurked behind it.

As Emma reached out to touch it, she pulled her hand back sharply. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Her hand had been pricked by something invisible, and already a bead of blood was forming. Sucking her wound, Emma cautiously looked at the door again, only to find herself gazing at a beautiful wood instead. Golden light filtered through the tall trees, and she could vaguely hear the chirping of bluebirds. Reaching towards the door, Emma walked through the doorway.

Immediately, she stifled a gasp. Instead of the beautiful scenery she had expected, the ground was covered with a blanket of snow. The leaves had long since fallen from the oak trees, and the golden sun was replaced by a round, silver moon. Soon, Emma noticed that despite the snow on the ground, she wasn't shivering at all. Looking down at herself, she noticed that instead of her beloved red jacket and jeans, she was now wearing a beautiful blue sleeveless chiffon dress, with a layer of silver gauze covering the skirt. There was a midnight black cloak around her shoulders, keeping her arms warm. Her feet were bare, but somehow she didn't feel the chill.

After gawking at herself for a while, her feet began to move of their own accord. _What the hell is going on?_ Emma thought; her inner self was freaking out. First that freaky tale Lilith told her, the doors, and now this! So lost within her own thoughts, it was not until she was at the door that Emma realized she had arrived at a beautiful palace that appeared to be carved out of crystalline ice. It was not overly large, yet the owner was undoubtedly wealthy, for the door was also inlaid with gold strips. The windows were hidden with lavish blue curtains, and she could also see the glint of silver near the windows. Her hand rose and knocked on the door thrice, and she waited for it to open. (She told herself it was only because her damned feet refused to move, and not out of curiousity.)

After a moment, the door opened a crack. "What is the passcode?" A gravelly voice whispered.

Emma's lips moved even though she was panicking on the inside. "Apple."

There was a pause, and then the door opened completely. The owner of the voice, an old man who was clearly a butler, bowed to her. "Welcome home, Princess. The Queen will be happy you've returned." Emma smiled back at him, and walked in. _Princess? WTF?_ Emma wanted to pause and explore the palace, but her feet seemed to be set on a certain path; no matter how hard she tried to stop, her feet never even stilled for a second.

At last, she reached what appeared to be a throne room. Two knights clad in silver armor stood guard by the raised dais. On the dais sat three thrones: two larger ones and one slightly smaller (but no less lavish) throne. As she waited by the foot of the dais, the guard on her left suddenly boomed, "All hail Queen Snow!" The chant was repeated by a multitude of voices coming from the doorway Right Guard was guarding. Before Emma could react, a troupe of guards marched through, and they spread out in front of the dais. A woman dressed in the purest white of snow lifted her skirts slightly and sat down on the throne in the middle.

"Emma!" The woman called, a grin lighting her face. _Mary Margaret? _Emma thought. Yes, her hair was longer, and her face had aged a little, but Emma would know that voice and smile anywhere.

However, instead of calling her by name, Emma uttered two words that would change her mind about magic. "Hey, Mom."


End file.
